Harry Potter and the Uknown Power
by johnmenefee21
Summary: It's the summer before his sixth year, and Harry's beyond angry at the order and Dumbledore along with Voldemort and his followers. Now Harry has the means to fight back. Harry and Hermione. Rated M for language, and brief and brutal fights.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Series. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this.

Chapter 1. It Begins

The day was like any other. Children were running up and down the street laughing and having fun. Yes it looked like a normal, very normal day, but it changed in a heartbeat when Death Eaters suddenly appeared in this quiet suburb and started killing innocent men, women and children. As the smoke cleared, there was nothing left of this nameless town or it's residents. But yet this was not a random attack, no this was a training mission for the newest members of his mob army. One of the clad cowards stepped forward and fired off the dark mark, then left.

Miles away a young man was startled awake by the sudden searing pain in his forehead where a scar lay in the form of a lighting bolt. You see this young man was not a normal teen. He was a wizard, a very powerful wizard. His name was Harry Potter. Like it happened every summer, he was force to live with his muggle family. Harry did his best to ignore the Dursleys and likewise they ignored him. The arrangement was fine with Harry. Every now and then they would actually include him in an a family event, only to be the "bell boy." On this particular day they were all going to the planetarium and of course Harry had to carry the heavy baggage. Harry laid back down rubbing his forehead when he heard the annoying sound of his uncle screaming about Owls and bloody letters.

"CATCH IT PETUNIA!" screamed Vernon

"I'm trying!" She replied

Harry walked down the stairs and was amused to see his Aunt and Uncle dancing around hopping, jumping trying to catch an overly hyperactive owl. He had to bit his lip to stop from laughing at the sight. So he decided to try something. Barking out a command the hyper owl rocketed off toward the black-haired youth.

Dear Harry,

Sorry mate but Dumbledore says you have to stay with those awful muggles just a little more. Mum is going spar that you have to stay there. Sorry. But she says as soon as he says ok that we can come and get you, just don't know when that will be sorry again. Everyone says hi. Well I have to go. Mum is calling me for dinner.

Ron

Well it was nice to hear from Ron but Harry was annoyed that they were still keeping him in the dark again. To make matters worse, his nightmares were getting increasing and he barely got more than four hours of sleep. The only people whom he contacted we in the Order and that was just to let them know that he was "Just fine."

Just before they left, a new owl flew through the window. One that Harry didn't recognize, but he recognized the handwriting on the letter it carried and it was from his friend Hermione Granger.

Dear Harry,

This is very urgent. I need your help. I haven't told Ron or Ginny where I'm at but, at the moment they would only be in the way at the moment. I sorry but it's true, I can't tell you where I'm at right now. But I really need your help please.

Hermione

Harry read the letter over and over again. Before deciding that Hermione needed help but didn't know her situation was possibly dire. So he ran down the stairs, to see Vernon standing in his way.

"Just where do you think your going?" He asked.

"Get the hell out of my way Uncle"

"NO! You have a bloody job to do!"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY VERNON!"

"Who do you think?"

"Get your brat of son to carry everything. God knows the porker could use the exercise." Harry ran up the stairs with a plan. First he would write to Ron. Then he would write to Hermione and tell her he was on his way.

Ron,

I really don't care what Dumbledore really has to say right now, but I'm not going to headquarters for it is way out of the question. I'm going to live my life the way I want and Dumbledore be damned. By the time this letter reaches you I will have vanished but I will see you on the train on September the 1st. Don't be upset when you read this, for it really is Dumbledore's fault. He keeps information from me and it could have saved Sirius's life and spared you and everyone from suffering they injuries we had received in the Department of Mysteries. I will write again soon.

Harry.

With Hedwig and the other owl flying out the window, Harry packed up and prepared to leave the house and the guards that were stationed outside. He used his invisibility cloak to sneak past the Order member that was posted outside the house, thanking who the higher powers that Mad-Eye Moody wasn't on duty this day. Harry walked a few blocks and called for the Knight Bus. He paid Stan the fare and was soon standing in front of Hermione's home, which was fully engulfed in flames. He just stood there staring in shock at the flaming wreckage. He watched the emergency personal trying to put the fire. It soon became apparent that there was nothing that they could do. The house was lost.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me if the Granger's were home at the time?" He asked the neighbor.

"What's it to you?" the man said, giving Harry a suspicious look

"Well I'm a friend of Hermione we meet at school, and she invited me over for the day." Harry replied knowing full well that it was not true. He was worried for Hermione's safety especially after her letter.

"I'm afraid that I haven't even seen Hermione since last week when she came home. Dan told me she went to her uncles for the summer, just like last year. Dan and Emma were in the house when this happened, why show up now when she's not here?" The man asked with suspicion

"Well I got a phone call from her asking if I could come here today." Harry replied. Some thing was not right and he could feel the hairs standing up on the back of his neck and decided to trust his instinct and left. He turned down the road and walked to a small alley way so he could call the Knight Bus, but was stopped by a familiar voice.

"So Potter, you came to find your precious mudblood girlfriend, well she wasn't home, but her filthy muggle parents were, and I did so enjoy hearing their agonizing screams as I tortured them. Do you want to know my favorite part? It was when I killed them." The cold voice of Lucius Malfoy came out from the side alley way, "Too bad the girl wasn't home, for it would have been a pleasure to show her what a filthy bitch like her was really used for."

"I'm going to kill you with my bare hand's Malfoy. If not for Hermione then her parents." What no one knew was that two days after Harry got home, he mourned the loss of his godfather Sirius Black who was killed in a fight by his cousin Bellatrix LaStange, in the Department of Mysteries. For that week and two days Harry blamed himself getting Black killed, but then realized that it really wasn't his fault but Dumbledore's and Voldemort's.

Malfoy sneered at Harry and asked, "What in the world makes you think that you can beat me?"

"Simple, we fight again just like in the Department of Mysteries and I kick your ass then kill you. Trust me, I have been seeing way too much of your bitch of a boss when he kills his victims, so let me ask you a question. Do you wish to die slowly or fast? It's your choice."

"Neither Avada Kadvra" Came a very familiar voice. Harry dived to the ground just in time to feel the Killing Curse pass over his head. Surprise was plastered on the older Malfoy's face as his own son's killing curse hit him square in the face. Harry turned around to face his nemesis who was in shock at whom he just killed.

"You know Draco I can kill with the same curse but it's too slow." Harry said.

"I will kill you Potter. I swear this."Malfoy screamed at Harry.

"I don't think so, _Reducio_!" Harry screamed out. Draco countered with a shield, in which he countered with a Killing Curse, Harry was diving to the right before the spell even left Draco's wand. With a roll Harry fired three curses in rapid succession praying that Draco shields would collapse before the third one landed, and he was too slow to cast a second shield. Luck was with Harry the second and third spells landed hitting the young man in the stomach and chest. Slowly Draco slumped down to the ground, he looked at Harry with shock. Harry watched his rival drown in his own pool of blood. As he turned to take his leave, a stunning curse from his left caught him very unaware. Before he collapsed into unconsciousness, the only thing he could see was a young woman dressed in a black tunic coming near him.

He awoke a few hours in a state of confusion. The last thing that he remembered was a woman hitting him with one hell of a stunning curse. Picking his glasses up off the table by his bed, he swung his legs over the side of the bed as he was standing up a small pop was heard. He looked to his left to see a smartly dressed house elf standing there.

"Oh good yous is ups sir. My mistress will be most pleased," said the house elf, and with that the little elf was gone.

"Harry you and I need to talk," came a very familiar voice. "I got your owl."

**A/N: NO YOUR EYES DON'T DECEIVE YOU. THIS IS A REWRITE AS YOU CAN TELL I HAVE COMBINED TWO CHAPTERS INTO ONE AND CHANGES SOME THINGS AROUND.** **ENJOY.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I said it once won't say it again.

Recap:_ "Oh good yous is ups sir. My mistress will be most pleased." Said the house elf. And with that the little elf was gone._

"_Harry you and I need to talk." Came a very, very familiar voice, "got your owl."_

Chapter 2 What the?

"Well Harry are you going to lie to me and say your fine are am I going to have to get it out of you little by little." Said Hermione.

"Well I'm not going to lie to you Hermione, but some things are best left unsaid. If you are talking about Sirius not I'm not fine it hurts like hell and it will never go away but in the few days I was over at the Dursley's, I realized one thing it wasn't my fault that he was killed granted it was me that lead you and the others and him into the Department of Mysteries. In which he heard that I was in trouble and came to help me. No it was that bitch Bellatrix LaStange. Answer your question?" He asked with a side of humor.

"No. But being honest like that really helps."

"So were are we Hermione?"

"In the country side far from the real world."

"And the house elf? What about S.P.E.W? I thought you were for freeing the house elves."

"Well when I came here I found out that a house elf's magic is tied to the house and the owner, if set free they die it will happen with in two or three years, but I got around that." She said proudly, "By saying that I would rather have a friend rather than a slave Rain really liked that idea."

"Missy Granger But Master Wu would like to meet your young friend there in his meditation chambers." Said Rain, "Also dinner will be at six o'clock in the small dinning hall."

"Well that gives you three hours with Grand Master Ryu. You will like him Harry vast knowledge and gentle heart."

"Sounds like you know him very well Hermione?"

"I do he's my great grandfather on my mums side of the family. He is Professor Dumbledore's rival in both magic and wisdom. This is where I've been since the beginning of summer." She said.

"Okay? But why tell me, and not the others?" Harry asked.

"Because your fates are intertwined Harry Potter." Came the aged voice from the lightly lit room. "You have a great power in you and an even greater fate I'm I correct?"

"Yes sir." He mumbled

"Please don't call me sir, call me Grand Master Ryu or Dragon, I don't care which. Now sit down and tell me of why you think my granddaughter brought you here. Stay Hermione and tell me if what he says is true." Ryu said.

"Well sir, err I mean Dragon to tell you the truth I have no clue why she brought me here, but may I ask one question?"

Ryu nodded and said, "Go ahead and ask, but I refrain from telling you why until you are ready to hear what I have to say."

"How in the blue hell did you stun me Hermione?"

She looked at him and replied, "It was simple really. When you hit Draco, I hit you. I'm sorry but it was the only way to get you here without anyone noticing you or me. Not even the Ministry officals that showed up." As this was going on, Ryu could see what they could not yet see - that their aura's were one in the same. It was a matter of seconds before the truth would be revealed to them all. Hermione continued, "… And the final reason is because I love you Harry, ever since the final task."

"You l-l-love me, Hermione?" he asked her, and all she could do was nod her head in embarrassment. "Hermione there is nothing to be embarrassed about. I love you too. I knew it the moment you fell in the Department of Mysteries. It felt as if my heart had been ripped out of my chest." By know Harry was looking at the floor.

"Harry do you really mean that?"

"Yes."

"Now that is out of the way do you two love bird wish to continue with what we were talking about?" came the aged voice of Ryu, who was laughing silently at the two but the pride in his eyes said it all. It finally happened - his only granddaughter found love at last. "Now Harry I think you should share your prophecy with us. Be assured that this room is very secured and what is said will not leave this room."

Harry nodded and said, "All right I will tell you. hang on, how did you know about that?"

"Hermione told me. But it was smashed in a fight, but from her observations of you. She could see that you had a weight on your shoulders. But I found from my years of life that talking that the weight will be lifted." He said.

"Oh, well here it goes. _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, Born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies_" Harry looked at him and said, "So you see I have to kill him or he kills me."

"Oh Harry, I never knew, but now that I know - I for one will not leave you alone in this. Please let me help you, for once he is gone for good, then you and I can live in peace." Hermione said.

Ryu nodded and said, "As shall I Harry. Please let me train you in martial arts and magic."

Harry nodded back and replied, "But I don't want to put any of my friends in any more danger. The last time I lead them into something it nearly killed Hermione, Neville broke his nose, Ginny had her ankle broken, Ron was trapped by brains, and I lost my godfather." By now tears were in his eyes.

"And that is apart of life, and apart of being a leader. They went with you knowing that they could be hurt fear not their responses. I for one know they all will stand by your side." Hermione was nodding at what Ryu had just said. "Now I think it is time for dinner."

As the two teens left the room and entered the dinning room. Harry stopped and apologized to Hermione for the loss of her house and parents.

"Harry what in the world are you talking about? How can my parents be in the house when they're standing right behind you?" she asked. Harry turned around only to face two very confused adults.

"Maybe you should explain why you thought we were killed in that fire at our residence." said Mr. Granger

"Well sir, I was told that you were in the house when the fire broke out and were still in the house," Harry replied.

"What did this man look like?"

"Short, going bald and a little fat."

"I bet he said that to get under you skin. You see the man you just described to us really doesn't like us - something about us having more money than him, so I think he may have set it himself."

"How did you know about the fire?"

"Hermione told us."

"Oh."

"Any way, let us introduce ourselves. My name is Dan Granger and this is my wife Emma," Dan said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir, ma'am."

"Please Harry, call us by our names, Sir and Ma'am makes us sound old." Emma replied.

"Excuse me sirs and misses but yous dinner is ready." Rain said standing by the door

"Thank you Rain."

"So Harry what type of foods do you like?" Dan asked trying to make small talk.

Harry replied, "I Don't really know."

"Oh look Dan its Arie,." Emma said as the owl landed with the evening paper.

"This doesn't look good Harry, you should read this."

**Boy Who Lived MISSING OR IS HE?**

**By Rita Skeeter.**

**It has come to my attention that Harry Potter (a. k. a. The Boy Who Lived.) Is missing. Ministry official are stating that at 2:30 p.m today the Ministry had received news that there was a Death Eater attack at a Crawley home. When Ministry officials arrived they found two dead men Dressed in Death Eater garb. The bodies have been identified as Lucius and Draco Malfoy. Possibly The Boy Who Lived was there and may have possible killed both men. It is my opinion that he may have also set the home on fire to kill his accomplices just to get away. Is Harry Potter a Hero or a Raving Lunatic? It's up to you to decide.**

"That good for nothing little back stabbing bitch! I swear that I will be paying her back for that one maybe I should owl the ministry and tell them her little secret."

"Um Hermione did we just hear you, or am I imagining things?"

"I mean it Harry she has to be stopped now are it will continue. She can't continue to print lies about you just to make her self look good, and I'm sick and tired of her bullshit, and did I just say that out loud?" she asked

The other occupants of the room just nodded dumbly. With a mumbled appology she left the room. Later that evening, Hermione was knocking on Harry's door.

"Harry I have a question for you." She said.

"What?"

"Did you really mean what you said to my grandfather when you met him earlier today?"

"Every word Hermione I would be dead right now if it weren't for you." He replied. "I didn't realize my love for you until I arrived at the Dursley's. I guess it was bound to happen. Uh what about Ron?" He asked

"What about Ron?"

"Well he kinda has a crush on you has since fourth year."

"I know we went out once last year when you with drew from your friends. It didn't work out and remained friends, Harry you need to understand that Ron's he's more like a brother to me. Now Harry can you do me one favor?" She asked

"What?"

"Just shut up and kiss me." she told him. So he did.

**A/N: CHAPTER TWO IN THE BOOKS. ENJOY.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimed: Won't say it so don't ask?

Recap: _Just shut up and kiss me." she told him. So he did._

To say Ron was bored was an understatement. He was completely miserable. It had been two days since Hermione, her family and Harry had disappeared, and two days since the deaths of Lucius, and Draco Malfoy. Sure, he cheered when he heard that they were dead but fell silent when he found out that Harry had killed Draco in cold blood no less, or so he assumed.

"Ron, Ron are you in there?" came a feminine voice.

"Yeah Ginny I'm in here." He replied

"Still worried about Harry and Hermione?" she asked.

"Yes I am. It's just that he left me this letter," he said showing her the letter he received the day of Harry's disappearance. "It has me worried that he might not come."

"Do you think we should turn this over to Dumbledore? I mean he may have the answers we seek." Ginny said after finishing the letter.

"You can if you want to."

Ginny left the room and went to find Professor Dumbledore and show him the letter Harry had written to Ron the day he went missing.

"Professor, Ron received a letter from Harry," Ginny said.

Dumbledore was pleased at the news, He said, "Really? Please let me see it."

She did as asked and showed him the letter.

Ron,

I really don't care what Dumbledore really has to say right now, but I'm not going to headquarters for it is way out of the question. I'm going to live my life the way I want and Dumbledore be damned. By the time this letter reaches you I will have vanished but I will see you on the train on September the 1st. Don't be upset when you read this, for it really is Dumbledore's fault. He keeps information from me and it could have saved Sirius's life and spared you and everyone from suffering those injuries we had received in the Department of Mysteries. I will write again soon.

Harry.

Dumbledore finished looking at it and said, "This is bad. Do you know when this letter arrived?"

Ginny replied, "The day he Hermione and her parents went missing, sir."

Dumbledore muttered to no one in particular. "I must call a meeting tonight to show the Order this letter."

Molly screamed at her son, "Why didn't you show us this earlier Ronald Weasley?"

"Because this is the result, I was expecting." He said, slightly scared.

In the Kitchen of Headquarters

Dumbledore addressed the members of the Order. "I have just been informed that Ron had received a letter from Harry two days ago and it was just shown to me. I believe that we must intensify the search to find young Harry and now Hermione, as well I fear they may be in grave danger."

"Albus what did the letter say?" Someone asked.

"My dear Molly you may read it." He said the letter over.

"What does he mean, it's all your fault and what information did you not tell him?" she asked.

"The prophecy, and I told him after the children returned from the Ministry."

"So what you are saying is that Golden Boy Potter has turned tail and ran. How typical so much like that bastard James . . . "

"Finish the sentence and you will not live to see the morning Snape. James had a kind heart. You despised him for what he had and you didn't, so now why don't you just back off."

"Remus if you will please lower your wand from -."

"I will not. Not until this thing apologies for what he said about James and Harry."

"Got to hell mutt."

"Then get out."

"This is headquarters for."

"YOU FORGET ONE THING. I DON'T GIVE A DAMN NOW I CAN SEE WHY HARRY DOESN'T TRUST YOU, YOU'RE ARROGANT SPITEFUL, MORE IMPORTANTLY YOU CAN'T LET GO OF THE PAST AND YOUR TAKING IT OUT ON THE SON OF A DECEASED MAN!"

The room was very quiet as Severus Snape left the room in a huff.

"That is quite enough fighting. Severus please come back and tell us what you have to report about the possibility that Voldemort is behind this?" Dumbledore asked.

"The fire was ordered by the Dark Lord. But if he had Potter then I would not be here right now. Also he is very mad that Lucius and Draco were killed."

"Albus I think you should see this," came the voice of Minerva McGonagall. Dumbledore read the paper in silence when he was done he placed the Prophet on the table and sighed heavily

Everyone in the room was very quiet and did not say a thing. Until Molly broke the silence.

"Now what do we do Albus?"

"That my dear I do not even know. But I must leave to go to the Ministry and talk with Cornelius about this." He said and left with a small pop.

Albus Dumbledore, appeared in the ministry building and entered the lift to take him to the Ministers' office, when he arrived on the floor he continued his walk down the hall, his destination was the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge's office. To say this was a social call was completely and utterly ridiculous. Steeling himself up for what was to come when he walked into the room.

"Albus so good you could come on such short notice." The Minister said.

"Cornelius."

"I'm concerned that Potter the boy had become reckless. I mean killing two very high ranking socials in broad daylight after he set that fire. I mean he will be arrested on site and sent strait to Azkaban. I do not take kindly to his constant rule breaking. He will be punished the way I see fit." Fudge replied.

"What no fair trial, you would send him to prison without trial and just leave him there to rot just like his godfather?"

"Yes."

"Then you are a bigger fool than it seems Fudge. You're going to cause a riot with his arrest. Are you willing to risk that?" Dumbledore asked. "Your approval rating with the public has fallen."

"That is my decision and I'm sticking to it and as for the public they are just sheep and will go in the direction I point them, and if they want to voice their opinions then they'll be thrown into Azkaban. One more thing Albus My protégée Mr. Weasley will be your new Defenses Against the Dark Arts teacher come September the 1st. Now that will be all. You are dismissed Professor. Good day."

Albus Dumbledore left the office and headed toward Madame Amelia Bones's office.

"Madame Bones Professor Dumbledore is here to see you Ma'am."

"Thank you Auror Tonks. Please show him in."

"Amelia we have a serious problem." He said as soon as the door was closed behind him.

"I know already Minister Fudge has ordered a massive man hunt for young Harry Potter, I mean why kill Lucius and Draco Malfoy. The evidence points in a direction, and that Harry was defending himself from attack. I really don't think he really can't cast any of the Unforgivable's. I think if my best should find him first he will be brought in for a fair trial but if he is caught by the Ministers men then we will have a huge problem for the, would send him strait to prison and I really don't want to see that happen do you?" She asked him.

"Madame Bones, Madame Bones they found him. He's in Diagon Alley. He's fighting against the Aurors that the Minister sent to find him." Senior Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt cried out.

"GO secure him first."

"I think it is to late for you to get to him." Replied Tonks reading the new report that had just came in "That boy just pulled off one hell of an escape to where we do not know."

Ten minutes ago

Harry Potter was walking towards Gringotts Wizarding Bank. He was planning on getting some money so he could get some things that he needed and one of the things on his list was a new wardrobe. But he never got there for he was fired upon before he got to the steps.

"Mister Potter. You are here by placed under arrest for the murders of Mister Lucius and Mister Draco Malfoy. Drop your wand and you will be not harmed. Give it up and get ready to go to prison." The unknown Auror said.

"Let me get this strait you want to send me to Azkaban Prison without a trial?" Harry asked

"That is right now do you freely give up or do you intend to put up a fight making this harder on yourself." By now the crowd was getting restless at to what they were hearing but feared saying something. "Now I ask again are you coming quietly or not?"

"Of corse you fool I intend to put a fight." Replied Harry "For the only way I will go to prison is if I'm dead."

"Lovely."

The fight was fierce and violent all ten Ministry Auror's were throwing everything they had at him but do to some interference, from the crowd. Before the Alley goer's knew what happened Harry started to fire stunners at the Auror's and were downed and twelve more were rushing down the road. Harry found him self all of a sudden surrounded.

"You are asked to drop the wand we are here to take you into protective custody. Were those how believe you are innocent of all wrong doing." The one in charge said.

"You want to know what why don't you go to hell and telling me the charges before I go anywhere with the likes of you." He replied

"Sir you have been charged by the Minister of Magic on two counts of murder."

"Who?"

"Lucius and Draco Malfoy."

"That moron true I did kill ferret boy but he fired a killing curse at me, he's the one who killed Lucius. Now turn around and leave me in peace." He said.

"I'm sorry sir but we have a job to do." The Auror replied.

"Why must the ministry continue to allow Fudge to think for you and the people? I mean I defended my self from two death eaters and all you can see is me killing the Patriarch of a pureblood family and his heir apparent so just turn around and leave me be and examine the evidence." Harry said, waiting for their response

"Stupefy." The twelve Aurors cried out.

Harry just stood there as all twelve stunning spells came flying at him, the crowd gasped at the response to Aurors actions. At the last moment he moved letting the spells collide in midair he added a small explosion hex to the mix that sent dust and debris into the air. When the smoke cleared and the dust settled young Harry Potter was nowhere to be found.

**A/N: OKAY FOLKS I'M GOING TO RARELY UPDATE THIS STORY IT'S TAKING LONGER TO REWRITE IT THAN I THOUGHT AND WITH THE OTHER ACTIVE STORY I'M WRITING AT THE MOMENT IS TAKING MORE OF MY TIME. SORRY.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Must I really say it?

Recap: _Harry just stood there as all twelve stunning spells came flying at him. At the last moment he moved letting the spells collide in midair only to explode, sending up dust and small debris._ _When the smoke cleared and the dust settled young Harry Potter was nowhere to be found._

Chapter 4

"What! How did he escape?" Madame Bones asked.

"I don't know but ten Aurors had been downed by the time twelve of our best arrived Ma'am. They had to try and bring him in by force but the spells collided in midair and exploded, when the area cleared up he wasn't there." The Auror said.

"It seems to me that the Minister really screwed up this time." Replied Albus with a slight chuckle.

"I happen to agree with you Albus." Bones said.

"What happens now Ma'am?"

"Should you happen to see him please ask him nicely to come in and answer some questions."

"Yes Ma'am." The Auror said.

"I hope he listens."

"Me to Albus Me to."

At Headquarters

"Ron Harry just pulled of one hell of an escape in front of twelve Aurors and fifty eyewitnesses!" Ginny cried out in glee.

"What when."

"Not long ago. He was spotted going towards Gringott's. He was attacked and - -"

"Just vanished." Finished Tonks who in fact told Ginny.

"Why?" asked Ron.

"The fool of a Minister issued an arrest warrant for Harry in the deaths of the Malfoys." Tonks said. "I happened to hear what Harry said about that, and he replied it was self defense. They way it looked. It was."

"Bloody Hell. I knew he could get out of bad situations and all but twelve Aurors couldn't stop him?" Ginny asked.

"Try twenty-four."

"What!" Both Ginny and Ron cried.

"That's what I said he got away from twenty-four. He down the first ten and escaped the last fourteen."

"I wonder where he is right now?"

"That Ginny is the million galleon question right now." Tonks said.

"Will he get a trial if caught?"

"Depending on who catches him yes and no." Tonks said "If the Ministers men get him first its strait to prison. Madame Bones's group he will go to trial. The order most likely into hiding."

"Why does everything that goes wrong in our world Harry is to blame?" Ron asked.

"Who knows Ron who knows."

"There is an order meeting tonight so I got to go, talk to you two later ok? "

"Sure."

At the meeting.

"Is everyone here? Good I have some disturbing news Harry has been declared a criminal which includes murder and now assault on Aurors and evading arrest." Albus said.

"Where is he now?"

"Don't know. But wherever it is it can't be found."

"I say throw the book and the sniveling little bastard." Replied Snape.

"Keep it up, and I will personally kick your ass all over Europe." Came the reply from Remus.

"Both of you settle down."

"Yes sir." Both men replied. "Now if we spot him first, he must be convinced that here is the safest place for him that or Hogwarts. Now what other news is there. Severus."

"The Dark Lord is not in very good shape at the moment what every Potter did to him hurt him mentally and almost physical, and now with the deaths of Lucius and Draco, he's extremely upset and is plotting something big he might personally attack the train. I don't know." Snape said "As soon as I learn more it will be told."

"Bullshit." Everyone turned to see Harry standing in the doorway.

"Harry my boy you are all right?" Molly asked.

"Yes Ms. Weasley I'm all right and so is Hermione and her parents. But I'm not here to chat only to state. I did not wish to fight with the minister and his men or yours you old fool." Harry said while Albus looked hurt "You are so far up on my people who I hate list right know right next to Ms. Prissy pants over there." Pointing at Snape "And Voldemort. What I need is a way to clear my name and I will do that with some help."

"Who's?"

"Tonks."

"Why me Harry?" She asked.

"You because I need someone to trust and help in my plan. I plan on turning my self in and it will be to you."

"But why me?"

"Tonks you, Remus and Mr. and Ms. Weasley right are the only ones I trust along with Hermione." Harry said.

"When will you do this?" Asked Albus.

"I will tell only Tonks and that is it then I must leave." Harry said

"I'll help Harry."

"Thank you Tonksy." He said cheekily he whispered where and when to meet him.

"Figures you always get what you want just like your arrogant fathe- -" Snape tried to say.

"Keep speaking ill of my father and I will seriously hurt you." Harry said wand pointed at Snape.

"Don't get cheeky with me you brat. I will insult anyone. I please even that piece of trash know-it-all mudblood Grange- - -."

Snape never got the rest of the insult out, as Harry's fist connected with his face breaking Snapes's noise and jaw, with that punch a roundhouse kick followed and landed into the midriff of Snape's chest very effectively breaking several ribs followed by another foot to the left arm snapping it like a twig.

"Never let me hear you say that about Hermione or my father again or the authorities will not find your body, do you understand me Snivelly?" Harry asked Snape barely nodded but Harry caught it. "Good."

"Remember Tonks."

With that Harry left the house.

At the Manor of the Dragon.

"Harry I saw what happened at you godfathers house." Ryu said.

"Sorry sensei."

"Don't be. I would have done worse to the little bastard. Anger is a good tool in a fight, but a negative emotion to have when you're with a love one. Remember yesterday's lessons."

"_Kick Harder Harry, good now pull that into a combo of a punch to the chest and then a kick to the ribs."_

_As he did Ryu noticed that he had cracked the training post with the punch, then completely shattered the post with his kick._

"_Holly shit Harry I can't do that." Came Hermione's voice._

"_Not yet but, but you will my dear. But you my dear boy have come alone way and in just a few weeks of training with me keep it up and you would have mastered everything I have taught you." Ryu said. "But remember this 'WITH GREAT POWER COMES GREAT RESPONSIBILITY.' So don't forget that Harry."_

"_Grandfather you got that saying from that American movie SPIDER MAN I think. Although it is a wise saying maybe, you should keep that to heart Harry. " Hermione said._

"And I will remember." Harry said with conviction.

"Good now lets leave the time chamber and get something to eat." Hermione replied.

"Still Snape got what he deserved for calling my granddaughter that hell she the smartest woman at Hogwarts." Ryu said. "But when you put you plan into action you must keep your temper under control use the Occlumency Hermione helped you to learn."

"She drilled me until I had a very good shield protection my mind. Dumbledore tried to get through it." Harry said chuckling. "His surprise was complete when he hit it."

"So was I NO UNAUTHORIZED PERSONAL ALLOWED, I found that funny. So when to you leave to put you plan into action?"

"In three days."

"You may leave, now go find Hermione and give her a kiss hello for me." Ryu said laughing at Harry's tomato red face.

"Harry your back early."

"I know Snape sort of had a run in with a wall."

"I know Granddad told me about it."

"You're not mad."

She quickly rapped her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips. They stood there for a few minutes in till Hermione stepped back.

"Does that answer your question Mr. Potter?"

"Yeah it does." He said in a squeaky dazed voice.

"See you in the morning Harry."

"Goodnight Mione."

"Night."

"Well dad it looks like their powers are nearly awakened." Emma said. When the two went to bed.

"I know sweets and to think it almost happened in front of us. It is just a matter of time." Ryu said.

**A/N: I in no way own the SPIDER MAN movies either**


End file.
